


Dusting out the shelves

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been watching Castiel for some time now, when he literally falls into Dean's lap will they go where Dean's hoping and what happens when they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've written two chapters so far but I will be hoping to update it, just keep an eye out as I haven't decided yet. Message me any idea's of where you think this should go though! :)
> 
> &  
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you zarauthforsaken for betaing <3

Dusting out the shelves  
  
Chapter One  


Dean Winchester, high school football captain, ladies man and self proclaimed awesome, was  _not_  gay in any sense of the word, nope.   
He just had a small liking for this guy that always hangs out in the library. Which of course is NOT why Dean was there today, oh no, of course not. He was simply... studying. And if studying meant he could oggle the blue eyed stranger, then it was really a win-win situation. Dean took his normal spot behind the large Shakespeare collection. No one bothered him there so the place worked just fine. Only today was going to be a little different.

He settled down with Othello in hand, mindlessly flipping pages and waited. Half past 9, that's was when he comes in. Only ten minutes to go. Ten minutes... 9 minutes... 7 minutes... Dean startled, dropping his book as a soft pliant body collapsed across his, an elbow knocked into his jaw, hard enough to bruise it and curses were uttered in a low holy-sex-worthy-voice. Dean sat up, preparing to hit the shit who fell on him only to freeze, forest green eyes widening almost comically. Fuck fuck fuckidy fuck. Him.

"Oh, oh my, I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone e-else behind here, I..."

The other man struggled to get up and as Dean struggled to help him, it ended up with the man straddling Deans lap, blinking down to him with large ocean blue eyes, ruffled bed head hair, impossibly more mussed. They froze like that, both of them staring at each other before Dean tried to collect himself.  _Play it cool, man_.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine, dude. Uh. Not many come here, so you know..."

The other man swallowed, quickly scampering off of Deans lap and instantly the man missed his warmth, raising his hand to pull him back, noticing that he blushed and quickly grabbing the dropped book, clearing his throat.

"Uh, you alright... ?"

The boy huffed and was currently tugging down a ridiculous dark blue sweater that was too large for him but not before Dean got a glimpse of narrow hips and flawless pale skin, his mouth watering with a need to bite and lick the V shaped indents. Fuck.

"I am, awfully embarrassed but otherwise unharmed. Again I apologise... I didn't- bugger, I did hit you, didn't I?"

Slender fingers curled under Deans chin and he found his face tilted up, their eyes once more meeting as a soft warm thumb ran over the sensitive bruise there. Shit, ok so Dean was making a right twat of himself. Come on, Winchester, you can do this.

"Ah, uh no, man, it's fine, no biggy, just a knock. I'm uh, I'm Dean."

"Dean Winchester? Yes, I know."

Deans eyes widened again, his heart racing in his throat. He knew him? Oh shit, he knew his name. God, no one should be able to say his name like that. Not cool. The boy blushed, seeming to notice something Dean hadn't.

"I mean, everyone knows you, you're, uh... football, yes, that's how. Uh, I'm sorry, how rude of me... Castiel Novak."

He offered Dean a slender hand and Dean grasped it, not believing his luck. Now he knew a name. Sweet. Flashing one of his best smiles, ignoring the throbbing in his jaw, Dean spoke low, shaking the offered hand politely.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. Wow, that's, uh, quite a mouthful, can I... can I just call you Cas? Is that cool?"

Castiel (he'd never get tired of knowing his name) looked a little surprised but with a light pink tinge on his cheeks, returned the smile hesitantly.

"I... well, yes, that's... fine, I quite like it."

Dean moved aside, allowing Cas to sit beside him, smiling brilliantly. He was talking to him. He was getting somewhere good. Now to just keep going, find out as much as you can, Winchester.

"So, Cas, are you, uh, you always in the library?" 

"Yes, I find it peaceful here and no one criticizes the way in which I talk, it's... homely, I suppose." With a blush, he shook his head, cursing softly. "I sound ridiculous."

"Naw, man, it's cool. I know what you mean, I quite like it here too"  _and you_ "so, uh, what you reading?"

"'The wide range of cults throughout America and Britain'. A project, for class."

 

"Cool."

 

After that, the conversation switched to school. Dean learnt that Cas loved religious studies, law, art, music and history. He was an amazing artist. Dean even got to see some of his work, damn that mans hands could do wonders. He'd learnt that Castiel had a large family: Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Anna and others. All named after angels. Cas was the angel of Thursday. Dean was learning a lot and they were talking like friends when the blue eyed angel of Thursday glanced to his watch and blushed, clearing his throat.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's late. I've kept you up. My apologies."

 

"It's cool, Cas, it was nice chatting to you maybe, uh, maybe we can chat again. Soon." Dean was trying not to sound eager but he smiled to the man who flashed a shy smile back, lighting up his blue eyes, his tone shocked. "Yes, um, of course, I would very much like that, Dean." With parting smiles, they gathered their things and left.

 

That night Dean dreamt of angels. Angels and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the highschool AU! This chapter Dean finally get's his angel.

 

Chapter Two

"Hello, Dean."

Dean glanced up with a brilliant smile, chewing at the pen lid, his notes on the desk before him.

He was pleased to see that Cas visibly swallowed before settling down infront of Dean. Dean took the moment as Cas bent to remove his books from his bag to study the boy. Sweet Jesus, today Cas wore dark black jeans and a navy shirt. The shirt was open at the top, showing the long curve of his neck, the jeans freaking hugged his ass.

Dean swallowed, chewing the pen, looking down as Cas turned round, tiling his head, speaking quietly. Bollocks, his voice sounded husky even to Dean.

"Yeah, uh, hey, Cas..."

The man looked up, blue eyes wide and Dean flashed the same smile, watching Cas blush again. Happy at the effect he had on him before slowly lowering the pen, running his tongue slowly over his lips as Cas stuttered out

"S-so, uh, are you w-working?"

"Yeah, Cas, I am. Maybe I'll get to play later."

That's the Winchester way. Finally remembering how to flirt, about damn time. Wait, why the hell was he flirting? Cas was a dude. A dude! But a hot, smart, funny, awkward dude, his traitorous brain reminded him, much to Deans dismay. Besides, he wasn't gay, he still liked girls. Maybe it was just Cas. Bisexual the word was? Sure, he could work with that. 

"O-oh, m-maybe you c-can, sure. S-so, how have you been?"

Dean watched with a knowing smirk as Cas stared firmly down. But he wanted those blue eyes on him so he lent forward, whispering teasingly

"Bored, Cas, real bored. I've been on my own and had nothing mentally challenging to do so I've had to find other means, IF you catch my drift..."

Now wink, Dean. That's it, reel him in. When Cas' eyes snapped up wide and a little glassy looking, his lips parted into a soft "o", his teeth catching his lower one shyly, before swallowing Dean beamed triumphantly. Oh yeah, Cas wanted him too. Good, now just to fucking well get there! 

"Oh, well, I see... Maybe you should get some help with that"

Cas' already husky tone was lower, crawling over Deans skin, making the footballer shiver in delight. Green met blue and they stared each other down for a few minutes before Dean answered slowly

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Cas was the first to look away, shifting in his chair, licking his already full glistening lips, drawing Deans gaze.

Fuck, it was hot in here and the sexual tension was downright burning. God, he had to have Castiel. He wanted his angel. Now. Moving, he turned his tone low, fitting so only Cas could hear the suggestion thick in his voice

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

Cas nodded hesitantly, meeting Deans gaze, his cheeks flushed red.

They gathered their stuff and left swiftly. Dean grabbed Castiels wrist, uncaring of what others saw, his fucking raging libido guiding the way completely. He'd been fantasizing for months and he'd be damned if he let Cas have time to think about it. They were in Deans dorm faster than Dean thinks he's ever gotten there. He turned, dropping his stuff. Expecting a shy Cas to be waiting to be kissed. What he wasn't expecting was for the front of his shirt to be gripped hard, spun about, slammed into the door and kissed like it was no ones business. Their lips met, messy and desperate, all teeth, tongues wrestling for dominance. There wasn't anything soft about it, it was all heated passion and the undercurrent of having been waiting for this.

He felt soft hands and slender fingers curling and tugging his top upwards. Running over the taught bronze expanse of Deans chest, Dean gave a soft surprised but pleased murr as Cas then dragged his nails down, his head tilting to the side, feeling hot breath against his ear

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

Cas' gravelly voice ran like velvet over Deans thoughts, the mans tongue teasing the sensitive lobe of his ear before he bit down lightly. Fuck, oh sweet heavenly fuck, Cas was going to be a kinky one. Thank god. Dean gripped hard at the mans hips, pulling him closer so that their erections lined up, grinding into each other through the fabric, the sweet friction dragging a low moan from Dean.

"I've wanted to throw you into a wall and ravage you since the first time I noticed you watching me in the library"

Dean made a soft sound, it was NOT a whimper, his heart speeding up. Oh shit, Cas had known? 

"I knew, Dean, I could feel your eyes on me. I kept coming back because I liked it. I liked you watching me. Did you fantasize about me, Dean?"

Cas was growling, hot lips pressing into the side of Deans neck, grazing and biting lightly at the flesh there as he slid about to cup Deans ass, pulling him close, grinding harder, dragging a moan from both. "Did you?" Dean panted softly at the demanding tone, a blush on his cheeks, whining softly before answering in a low husky manner

"Oh yeah, Cas, so many times. I jerked off thinking about you. Your body, your ass, your eyes... I came so much."

The other man made a low sound of approval, rewarding Dean with a sharp thrust. The footballer couldn't take it anymore, he fucking clawed at Cas' damn jeans, shredding it from the shorter mans lithe body, green eyes devouring the sight before him. Cas' jutting cock sprang free, the red bulbed head leaking precum down the thick shaft and Dean was surprised to find his mouth water in longing. He pushed Cas back into another wall, smirking as the man caught himself, both of them panting hard and sank to his knees. Running his tongue to catch the pearled drop, sucking in the salty taste of Cas, moaning low. Meeting blue eyes as they widened, hearing Cas mutter

"Shit, shit, Dean, yeah, that's it. You want my cock, don't you? Take it, Dean, go on. Suck me, fuck me with your mouth."

Dean groaned like a whore. When did Cas get so damn... confident? Never the less though, he wrapped his lips about the head of Cas' cock experimentally and began gently sucking, his tongue testing the taste of the shaft as he did so.

Cas writhed about him. Hips jerking, eyes rolled back, moaning low and greedy. Blue eyes stared down, licking his lips and panting heavily, watching, Dean presumed, the solid weight of his manhood disappear then reappear from Deans bobbing lips. He felt it then, fingers closing in his hair, a light pull as Cas snapped his hips slowly forward, pushing his cock into Deans mouth then pulling it out. Dean reached down, unzipping his jeans and pulling his own aching flesh free from its cage, stroking slowly. Palming the thickness of his shaft as he heard Cas moan "Fuck, Dean, fuck, look at you your lips, those fucking lips stretched around my cock. Stroking your own, you gorgeous, dirty fucker." Cas jerked, arching a little, moaning low and Dean felt a throb in his mouth. Pulling off, he groaned, panting softly and smirking up at Cas.

"You gonna just stand there and talk or fuck?"

Cas' gaze locked to his and he dragged Dean up. Lips clashed together and they kissed deeply. Renacting what they longed to do with their tongues. Dean felt himself hit the bed before he was aware of it. He felt his legs be parted and as Cas moved away, slender fingers replaced his tongue, pushing into Deans mouth. The boy reacted on instinct, sucking and licking at them, gaze hooded as he watched Cas slowly palm his cock, his tongue wrapping about the digits as he heard Cas moan low

"Oh yeah, I'm going to make you remember this."

Dean blinked as Cas pulled his fingers away. Then he felt it, a slow rubbing at the puckered entrance of his ass. He jerked in surprise, growling low

"Woah, woah, C-Cas! I don't botto-"

He was cut off as Cas thrust a finger deep, right to the knuckle and fucking twisted, brushing against his prostate. Holy fucking shit. It was like liquid fire up his spine and Deans hips bucked up, his body clenching around the intrusion, moaning like a cheap whore in pleasure. His hands fisting in the sheets as Cas paused to smirk, Dean snarled at him "Do that again or I'll fucking kill you, Cas!" With a low laugh, he obliged, moving his finger at a slow rythm, brushing his prostate with every other thrust. Before long another finger joined, then another and Cas spread them. The burn made Dean writhe and buck against him. His hazed mind begging for more.

"More"

he rasped out, panting hard, grabbing at Cas' shoulders desperately.

"More, Castiel, MORE."

Cas moaned low, his eyes sliding over Dean before he kicked his jeans away, spitting on his hand and wetting his cock as much as he could. Positioning himself over Dean, he swallowed, panting out

"This may hurt a little, I-" 

"Shut up and fuck me, Cas"

Oh shit, that came out before he could stop it and he felt the nudge of Cas' cock against his ass before it pushed in, slowly filling him.

Oh it burned, it hurt a little but nothing bad, infact, Dean liked it and as he clawed Cas' back, he pushed against him, forcing him deeper. Both of them froze, groaning and panting in matching rhythms. Swallowing, Cas pressed his lips to Deans in a slow tender kiss, surprising the male who melted into it, whimpering softly. After a few seconds Cas pulled back and THRUST. Dean cried out, though he'd deny that later and Cas set a hard, fast rhythm. The headboard hit the wall with a furious banging sound each time and Dean gasped his name like a prayer. Cas lent down, biting and licking Deans neck, panting hard against his skin

"Dean, Dean, oh fuck, Dean, you're so fucking hot. So fucking tight, perfect. Fuck."

Dean snarled once more, bucking into Cas' thrusts as a familiar heat pooled in his stomach.

"C-Cas, Cas, shit, I'm going to c-cum."

Cas moved, grabbing Deans cock a little clumsily and started with fast pumps, squeezing and twisting his wrist. The friction was enough to do it. Dean swore he saw sparks, arching high, his cock throbbed and twitched, spurting hot cum over their abdomens. He felt it, the throb of Cas before he was warm inside. Cas' back arched, his head thrown back, shouting Deans name as his mind shattered. They clasped each other, panting heavily as Cas collapsed down, licking his lips roughly. Dean moaned low, wrapping his arms about the smaller male, sighing out, trying to catch his breath

"So, you've been thinking about me, huh?"

He felt Cas' blush. Shit, this guy went from dominant to a blushing virgin in nothing and it made Dean smile like hell. 

"Y-yeah, well, I couldn't help it. You WERE kind of stalking me, Dean."

"I was not!"

"You watched me in the library every day."

Now it was Deans turn to blush but instead of retaliating, he tilted Cas' head up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I regret nothing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


End file.
